1. Field of the Invention
Grain bin roofs are often required to support loads from thermocouple cables which hang down from the roof at various locations and heights in the bin to sense hot spots in the grain being stored. These cables are not hung from the center of the bin but rather at various locations between the bin wall and the center of the roof cone, and at varying heights in the bin. The pressure caused by the grain flowing from the bin is transmitted to the thermocouple cables extending down in the grain, as the grain moves downward in the bin. Conventional grain bin roofs could not support loads of this nature and therefore additional structure has to be added.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art methods of supporting thermocouple cables has included various heavy beams and truss structures fastened to the center cone of the roof and to vertical columns around the grain bin walls. Since these loadings on the cables can be substantial, the beams and truss structures have been heavy and very difficult to install.